Kingston Draconus
is a nobleman and the fifth son of the Clover Kingdom's House Draconus, one of its royal families.He and She: Kingston is introduced to the story. He is also a member of the Golden Dawn squad. Appearance Kingston Full Body.png|Kingston's full appearance. Personality Like most royals, Kingston speaks whatever is on his mind. Though unlike most noblemen he is seemingly easy to approach as he was willing to speak to Caitlyn while she was in the midst of her training.He and She: Kingston meets Caitlyn. He went even further to invite her to tag along with him until they reached the Grimoire Tower.He and She: Kingston tells Caitlyn if she doesn't come along with him, she will be late and miss receiving her Grimoire. Kingston has a knack for training, willing to do it even if it would get in the way of an important event. Biography Relatives Battle Prowess Magic * : Kingston utilizes this rare magic attribute to manipulate and generate light in anyway he sees fit.My Magic: Kingston utilizes Light Magic for the first time. So far he has only displayed offensive capabilities through his spells. Kingston can cast each of thie light magic spells quickly and execute them at blinding speeds so that he can attack his targets before they even notice it.Break Bones: Yasaka Magatama takes no time to form and strike the skeleton. Yasaka Magatama.png|link=Yasaka Magatama|'Yasaka Magatama' Light Shots.gif|link=Light Shots|'Light Shots' * : is a magic attribute that grants Kingston the ability to generate and manipulate the element of darkness how he pleases.My Magic: Kingston utilizes Dark Magic for the first time. He's shown using this type of magical attribute in both an offensive and defensive manner. It was later revealed by August that the family kept Kingston's second affinity a secret because it was detrimental to his health.Kingston vs Marco: August comments on how Dark Magic effects Kingston's health. Shield of Darkness.jpg|link=Shield of Darkness|'Shield of Darkness' * : Kingston, unlike most mages, gained access to creation magic long before he received his grimoire. It was first seen when the assassin attempted to kill him after receiving his grimoire. He's capable of utilizing creation magic in combination with both of his affinities. Demon Claw.png|link=Yasaka Magatama|'Demon Crushing Claw' Crowned White Dragon.jpg|link=White Crowned Dragon King's Roar|'White Crowned Dragon King's Roar' Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Due to his small frame, Kingston is quite quick on his feet. He managed to close the distance between himself and Ezekiel's skeleton and clear the movement course swiftly.Show Me Your Moves: Kingston shows off his tremendous speed.Show Me Your Moves: Kingston deals with the movement course. *'Tremendous Magic Power': According to August, Zakai, and James Draconus, Kingston possess tremendous magic power. However, because he was a rare case born with two affinities he has so much magic power that at times it is hard for him to control it.Show Me Your Moves: Zakai comments on Kingston's magic power and control. Equipment *'Grimoire': Like most of the mage population, Kingston possesses a three-leaf clover Grimoire which is unique to himself.My Book: Kingston receives his Grimoire. The Grandmaster claims that he’s never seen a book designed in such a way and that Kingston had to have been special. One half of the Grimoire is black while the other half is white, bearing a draconic pattern around the clover insignia.He and She: Kingston’s Grimoire is revealed. Kingston's Grimoire.png|Kingston's grimoire. Fights Major Battles Events Relationships Zakai Draconus August Draconus Khastansia Draconus Marco Creation and Concept Kingston's entire concept is based around me if I were fed with a silver spoon and grew up in a Royal Family. Kingston's character what I feel as though I would be if I were to be entered into the Black Clover Universe. If one looks and reads closely they'll notice the strikingly similar traits in personality that we share. Quotes Trivia * References Category:Males Category:House Draconus Category:Royals Category:Light Magic Users Category:Dark Magic Users Category:Golden Dawn members Category:Magic Knights